Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water discharge device, and particularly relates to a water discharge device that discharges supplied water to shower the water.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5168708 describes a shower device. In the shower device, supplied water flows into a casing, and the water flowing therein passes through a rectifying net disposed in the casing. The water that is rectified by the rectifying net is discharged from a plurality of spray holes provided in a spray plate disposed at a downstream side of the rectifying net, and is discharged to shower.
However, in an ordinary shower device like the shower device described in Japanese Patent No. 5168708, the water which is discharged to shower is not sufficiently rectified, so that linear water flows that are discharged do not have transparency, and are split into fine water droplets in a short distance after discharged from the spray holes. With water discharge like this, sufficient quality cannot be obtained in the water flows discharged from the shower device, and a sense of high luxuriousness, a feeling of quietness and a feeling of comfortable use cannot be obtained.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to provide a water discharge device with which water flows which are discharged have sufficient transparency, linear flows are kept throughout a long distance after discharge, and a sense of sufficiently high luxuriousness, a feeling of high quality wash and quiet water flows can be obtained.